


Undone

by mrs260



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian watches Garak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's othertrek_kink meme. The prompt was for Garak/Bashir with Garak as the bottom.

Garak lay naked on his back, stroking himself slowly. Julian stood at the foot of the bed, naked, erect, eyes full of desire as they flicked from Garak's face to his cock and back again.

"Touch your balls," Julian murmured, and Garak smiled as he complied, cupping them, squeezing them gently, watching Julian's hands twitch toward his own cock. He caressed the sensitive skin and moaned, saw Julian bite his lip and gasp in response. His other hand sped up on his cock and Julian's eyes seemed to darken as he watched.

He parted his legs and lifted his balls aside, stroking his inner thighs, blatantly displaying himself. When he reached for the lubricant, Julian actually whimpered.

"Can I finger you?" Julian asked.

Garak nodded.

Julian sat between his knees, hurriedly spread lube on one hand, and brushed his fingertip over Garak's ass. Garak felt himself twitch, spread his legs further apart. "Keep stroking yourself," Julian whispered as he slid his finger inside.

The added stimulation of being penetrated, even by one slender finger, was quite enough to overcome him. As his own rhythm faltered, Julian thrust steadily inside him, following him as he bucked and writhed and finally came.

As he came back to himself, Julian gently withdrew his hand and kissed the inside of his knee, then crawled up the bed to embrace him. Julian was flushed, panting, and looked quite overcome himself. He was also rather obviously sated.

"I didn't _quite_ come just from watching you," Julian said, smiling at him. "I think we'll have to try that again some time."

Garak laughed and pulled him close.

~~~

END  
Mark


End file.
